Big Time Rush one shot requests!
by SlothGirl42
Summary: send me a request and i'll write a one shot! Based on BTR, obviously haha -REQUESTS CLOSED-
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm new to FF so I'm starting with doing a Big Time Rush request one shot thing… yeah so you can leave your requests in the reviews or PM me, your choice

Love,

SlothGirl42

Okay, since I literally just got my account, you have to leave it in the reviews! I'll update when I can use PM which is hopefully tomorrow but late at night, sorry guys.

P.S. The rating for this fanfiction is only T because of a bit of cutting in the chapters. I do not put smut, so please no requests for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters


	2. Prompt from Green Swordsgirl

**Thanks to Green Swordsgirl for being the first to request xx This was actually really fun to write, even though I thought it was pretty hard to write about these guys because they aren't my favourites. But I do love them! Don't kill me.**

**Prompt: I would love to see a hurt/comfort one shot with James and Kendall. Preferably, James being the one getting hurt and Kendall being the one comforting him. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters**

James was tired. In fact, he was more than tired; he was even beyond exhausted. It was another day at Rocque Records. You know, the usual Gustavo tiring them hours on end before letting them stumble back to the Palm Woods where they could get some well deserved rest. However, James seemed to be the only one not getting any rest. During the day, he was happy and fabulous with his trusty lucky comb tucked comfortably in the back pocket of his skinny jeans. He was forever flirting – the Jennifers had turned him down, but who cares? It didn't stop him. After all, he was James Diamond.

But James wasn't as happy-go-lucky. Lucy the rock chick had moved it and he was stressing about asking her out, as well as rehearsing songs and dance routines at Rocque Records. It was all getting too much for him. However, James didn't want to tell anybody. It was _his_ dream that his best friends were living. It wasn't fair to dump it all on them. He was up all night, practising the dances silently in the lounge where no-one was, or thinking up unique ways to get Lucy to notice him. He couldn't sleep though.

He trailed through the dance routine mournfully each day. The guys didn't seem to notice at first but, obviously, Kendall caught on. Kendall saw everything. He didn't ask James though. He never had time to. James was always off with a girl – whether it was flirting or going through scripts with Camille – or he was somewhere unknown to each living person, except for him. And so, Kendall decided to confront him that evening. It was going to be hard though. James shared a room with Carlos, and Carlos was a clingy person. When Kendall was unsuccessful in asking James in the evening, he decided to leave it until the next day.

Like every night, the boys went to bed without James. He used the excuse of catching up with homework, denying Logan's help. It was a different excuse each night – something important on TV, learning scripts for audition, anything James could think of that would fit in the criteria. As usual, Logan and Carlos shrugged and walked to their rooms. Kendall, however, stayed behind. He slumped on the couch next to James, eyeing him thoughtfully.

'Yes?' James said awkwardly.

'What's been going on with you?' Kendall inquired.

'I-I don't know what you're talking about,' James stammered.

Kendall sighed. 'I think you do, buddy. You haven't been sleeping or eating. Carlos had to eat your fish sticks on Fish Stick Friday!'

'I don't know, man. It's the stress. It's killing me. And Lucy. I don't know how to ask her out. It's all too much, Kendall.' James broke down in sobs and collapsed into Kendall's chest. Kendall looked down at James, shocked. James never cried – he was James Diamond, for crying out loud! 'And look, Kendall. I can't control myself.'

James pulled up the sleeve of his hoodie, revealing thin red scars that led up his right arm. Kendall didn't do anything, except pull James into a bone-crushing hug.

'It'll be okay, James. I promise. We'll demand less hours off of Gustavo and-and we'll get Lucy for you. Leave it all to use. But don't ever do this again. Please,' assured Kendall.

James nodded gratefully. He was so lucky to have Kendall.

Sure enough, things did change. They had three whole hours off of dance rehearsals and James had dates almost three times a week with Lucy. He really was lucky to have Kendall has his best friend.

**Sorry if it wasn't good. But keep in mind it was my first story and, if you want, you can request with a bit more detail and I'll write it to your liking xx**

**Love,**

**SlothGirl42 **


	3. Prompt from Tamiraa

**Hey guys. I'll start of by saying, OMG FIVE REVIEWS ALREADY! Thank you guys so much for reading and thanks to KendallMySpidermanInTheVans for even adding it to her favourites.**

**Just a small A/N: If you think I'm updating late, I'm honestly not. If you think this, it is probably because you live in America or somewhere that isn't the UK haha. So obviously, if you live somewhere else, I will probably get your request while I'm asleep so please don't blame me for updating late. It's just different time zones. Thanks xx**

**Okay, this prompt was from Tamiraa, for a James and Lucy one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters**

'She will never go out with you because I'm going to ask her first,' Carlos boasted to James while slapping on his helmet and giving it two trusty pats.

'Oh no, you're not. I'm way better for her. I'm,' James wiggled his fingers around his face, 'James Diamond. And you're… Carlos Garcia.' He said the last part in a monotone voice, specifically to annoy his friend.

James hurried up to the new girl, whom he thought was perfect the minute she stepped in the lobby of the Palm Woods. She had black hair that was straight and to her shoulders, with strands dyed blood red. Her deep brown eyes looked about the same as James'; full of hopes and dreams that would hopefully be fulfilled when she started her work. Even her dark clothes and chains seemed to be a turn-on.

Carlos eyed James strut up to the new girl, full of confidence. He shook his head and thought, 'I'll get that girl.'

'Hey, I'm James,' said boy introduced himself in his dreamiest voice. 'And do you know what my shirt is made of?'

'Um, no,' she said awkwardly, shifting her body so she was facing him.

'Boyfriend material,' answered James. He pouted his lips and wiggled his fingers around his face again.

'Okay, pretty boy, are you asking me out?'

'I sure am. Meet me here at seven. Wear something pretty.'

She glanced at James, up and down before nodding and handing him a ripped piece of paper. James was relieved to find that it was her phone number.

'I'm Lucy, by the way.' James smiled his flashy smile that had forever run in the family before turning to walk away. He skipped merrily over to Carlos when she wasn't looking and shoved the number in his face.

'I got a date with Lucy!' he sang.

'Who's Lucy?' Carlos asked, oblivious.

James rolled his eyes. 'Rocker girl.'

'Ohhhh, right. Hey! I wanted to go out with her!'

'Tough luck. We have a date at seven.'

James had thrown on his lucky white V-neck – as this girl seemed to be tougher than the rest of them – and some black skinny jeans. His hair was in perfect style and his black Converses were shining with pride.

He arrived down at the lobby at exactly five past seven where he found Lucy waiting impatiently in a leather jacket and dark jeans.

'So where are we going?' Lucy asked.

'I'll show you,' said James mysteriously, linking arms with Lucy and leading her out of the doors.

They ended up at a fancy restaurant. They talked and talked for hours but it was mostly about Lucy, much to James' despair. It was while they were eating dessert when the actual action happened. James had eaten through a waffle coated with Belgian chocolate while Lucy was still delicately spooning small whips of ice cream onto her utensil.

When she had eaten halfway through, her mouth was covered with chocolate sauce and creamy vanilla ice cream. James offered to clean it off for her with a napkin, but she took his wrist and said, 'Kiss me.'

James was shocked. You _never_ kissed on the first date. Ever! But there was something about Lucy that made him intrigued to her. He leaned forward slightly and their lips met. It was help for at least five seconds – which wasn't too bad – and James pulled back still in shock.

'Um… so, should we schedule that next date?'

**Sorry if you didn't like it, but romance isn't my strongest genre! It wasn't all that romantic though. I might update later today, if you're lucky, so keep your eye out. I got a few requests that I'm still planning the story out for.**

**Love,**

**SlothGirl42 – actually I'll just go by Sloth now **


	4. Prompt from BTRforever21

**Hey guys, it's me back again! Aren't you lucky – two updates in one day. Just a quick author's note before we start – I will try and do every single request you guys send in. Sadly, my PM still doesn't work until tonight (1PM for America) so I can't reply to say I will start it. However, just note that I will have read it and I'll most probably be thinking about the plot. If I started getting to many requests, which will be after I get my PM working, I will send you notices to tell you when your story might come up, like the chapter numbers. Okay, let's get writing!**

**This is a prompt from BTRforever21 saying: can you do a one shot of katie getting the chickenpox but tries to hide it because she wants to go to an Austin Mahone Concert (btw ms. knight isn't here)**

**Of course I can do that! Bearing in mind, I don't know much about Austin Mahone or his songs, so I did some research ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush and that goes for all chapters**

Looking back now, Jennifer Knight can't understand why she left the boys in charge of Katie on that particular night.

Katie didn't have chicken pox when she was three years old, like most kids did. She was a late bloomer, as some would say. Mrs Knight knew she would get the chicken pox one day. She didn't think it would be on the day that she wasn't there – on the particular day that she was supposed to be going to an Austin Mahone concert. She loved Austin Mahone. A thousand posters were hung up in her room and she was forever searching up videos and photos of him. She had his very first CD and she'd memorised every single lyric. In summary, Katie was an ultimate fan.

She had been anticipating the night when she was able to go and see him in concert – most probably the best night of her life. Her older brother and his friends were set to take her since her mother had gone back to Minnesota to sort out something with her job. When she told her that the boys were going to take her, she was a bit disappointed. Knowing them, they were bound to get lost and get to the venue the minute it was over.

It was the start of the day, the day she was going to the concert, and Katie wasn't feeling too great. She was itching almost everywhere. Red, blotchy spots had appeared on most parts of her body. No, she wasn't getting sick. Not on the night of the concert. She brushed it off, determined not to miss her favourite singer and celebrity crush. However, as they day went on, the itching only got worse. Being as smart as she was, Katie knew it was chicken pox. Someone in their right mind would stay home and take care of themselves but Katie wasn't missing Austin Mahone. Her mum had paid a lot of money to get her to the concert.

She survived through the day, brushing off the guys and their comments about how much she was itching. A few mosquito bites, she said. They gave her a confused look but left it to her. It couldn't be that bad, right?

However, when Katie was getting ready for the concert, she made the mistake of wearing a short-sleeved shirt. This showed off her arms which were, of course, coated with chicken pox. She strolled casually out of her room and the guys stared at her in horror.

'What?' she said. She peered at her arms. 'Oh, right.' She sighed and slumped on the couch in between Kendall and Logan.

'Katie, you can't go to the concert if you have chicken pox!' Kendall cried.

Katie moaned mournfully. 'Why not? It's only chicken pox! Plus, this is Austin Mahone we're talking about here; I have to go!'

'Sorry, Katie,' Kendall sighed.

The rest of the evening was spent with the guys taking care of Katie, all except for Carlos, who seemed to have disappeared off to his room. Katie refused to talk to them. She refused to have her temperature taken and she refused to get into the bath that Kendall ran for her. She was as stubborn as a mule but was sent to bed in almost perfect help.

Kendall still couldn't understand how quickly they cured Katie. Well, Logan was practically a doctor for the future. He always had medical equipment at the ready, and just so happened to have cream for chicken pox. They were just lucky that Katie didn't have it bad.

The next morning Katie miserably trudged into the lounge with her hands shoved in her pockets and a sad pout plastered on her face. Kendall and James were plopped on the couch with pancakes on their plates, whilst Logan was waiting for his toast to pop up. Carlos was still trapped in his room. Katie sat at the table and placed her head on the table. All of a sudden, Carlos came bounding in with his laptop in his hands.

'I got them! I got them!' he was yelling.

'You got what?' James asked.

'I got Katie tickets to Austin Mahone!'

**SHE CAN'T SING, SHE CAN'T DANCE BUT WHO CARES? SHE WALKS LIKE RIHANNA!**

**Sorry, that song has been in my head all day. Hope you liked the story! Bit of a cheesy ending haha. I'm currently working on some of the requests you've sent in and I just want to shout out to the people who have been requesting.**

**BTRforever21 – who this is for**

**Green Swordsgirl – the first to request**

**Tamiraa**

**Armylilsis**

**Animalover48**

**2 November 1990**

**And KendallMySpidermanInTheVans who has favourited my story xxx**

**LOVE,**

**Sloth**


	5. Prompt from november 2 1990

**Hey my little sloth fans****. How are ya doing? Good, good. Did you know that this is the next update? You did? Well, let's get on with the author's note that I always put on at the beginning – literally always.**

**OKAY to ArmyLilSis – thank you so so so so much for reviewing my one shot compilation. But I haven't finished yet, don't worry. Your one-shot request is coming after this one. I'm doing them in the order that I get them xx**

**This is a prompt from november 2 1990 who said: hey can you do one where Jo sees Kendall and Camille kissing but what she doesn't know was that Camille wanted to rehearse with Logan but James/Carlos told her that Kendall was the better actor. Jo breaks up with Kendall and Kendall is heartbroken. They don't talk to each other for a while. Kendall is too scared she will reject him, and Jo is too sad about what happened. In the end they get back together.**

**I can honey! Here it is**

Holding a traditional thatched basket full of picnic food in her hands, Jo Taylor hurried through the corridors of the Palm Woods. She wandered through the completely familiar hall and read aloud the names of the rooms.

'2F, 2G, 2H, 2I, 2J!' She said the last word happily, grabbing the handle and pushing open the door. She couldn't believe her eyes.

There was Kendall Knight, her loving boyfriend, kissing Camille Roberts, her best friend. Practically eating each others' faces off! Jo was disgusted, not only by that remark, but how her boyfriend could cheat on her like that. Salty tears pooled in her eyes but she stood her ground and cleared her throat loudly.

'What's going on here?' she demanded, her voice cracking.

'Jo!' Camille cried.

'Jo, you have to understand, this is not what it –' Kendall began, but Jo had already darted out of the doorway and back down the hallway while sobbing, 'looks like.'

Kendall ran after her, determined to apologize. When he finally caught up with her, he begged for forgiveness a thousand times but Jo wasn't having any of it. She dashed to the elevator, pushing the button and the doors closed before Kendall could hurry inside. He sighed as the elevator travelled down and gave up.

The next morning, Kendall still yelled sorry after her. Jo turned on her heel and walked up to Kendall, sadness visible in her eyes.

'Kendall, look. It's obvious you don't want to be with me. I get that. Camille's the better woman. I just think it's best we don't see each other.' Jo didn't give Kendall a chance to object before she was out of the Palm Woods doors. This time, Kendall was the one with tears in his emerald eyes and he stalked mournfully back to his apartment.

He lay on the couch and cried. He pushed away anyone who tried to talk to him. He forgot about eating. All he wanted was Jo. She would reject him though, he knew it.

Jo was heartbroken. She avoided everyone, even Guitar Dude who she was usually sitting by and listening to his tunes. She was oblivious to the world, just like Kendall.

It was three days after the break-up when the guys decided to do something about it. All three of them had noticed Jo and Kendall's mournful behaviour – well, more than noticed – and they just knew they had to get them together again. They recruited Camille and hatched up a genius plan.

'Come on, Kendall, it's a video game tournament! The time you get to prove you're the best,' nagged Carlos, trying to drag Kendall off the couch by hauling his arm in the other direction.

'Fine,' Kendall mumbled. Carlos had been on about it all day before he was actually able to get Kendall to listen.

Carlos cheered in triumph and brought him over to Camille's apartment. Kendall was confused as to why the video game tournament was at Camille's place, but he didn't question. He was too depressed. James and Logan led them both into the lounge, where Camille was sitting with Jo. _Jo_?

Jo gave Kendall a dirty look and tried to storm out of the room. James and Logan blocked her way. Kendall tried the same, but James and Logan wouldn't give in.

'You guys need to make up,' Logan stated.

'So, bye!' Camille, Carlos, James and Logan hurried out of the door and locked it before Jo or Kendall could escape.

'Okay, listen, I was kissing Camille because she asked me to rehearse with her!'

'You expect me to believe that, Kendall Knight?' Jo yelled, outraged. 'If she wanted someone to rehearse with, why wouldn't she pick Logan?'

'Carlos and James told her I was the better actor! I swear, the kiss didn't mean anything. I love you, nobody else.'

Jo smiled, and leaned into kiss him. Kendall breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Jo passionately. They were so glad to be back together.

**This definitely isn't my best one shot. Probably my worst. Sorry! But I did say that romance isn't my strong point. I tried my best and it's a really hot day – unusually – so don't blame me haha.**

**Love,**

**Sloth xxx**


	6. Prompt from ArmyLilSis

**Hey guys, it's the next update ahhh! Okay, author's note: On Wednesday, I'm going on holiday for a week so obviously I will have no WiFi and therefore can't update this story. FEAR NOT, CITIZENS. That's weird, sorry. You can still send in requests and I'll read them when I get back ****J**

**This prompt was from ArmyLilSis saying: I loved it! Can you do one with Kendall asking out a childhood friend by singing to her? The friend's name is Bridget and she has bright blue eyes and dirty blonde/brown hair? Thanks a billion!**

15-year-old Kendall Knight paced the deserted classroom, only occupied by him and his three best friends – James, Carlos and Logan. His floppy blonde hair blew back as he quickly walked but he didn't care; he was deep in thought.

'Dude, just ask her out,' James said simply.

'Easy for you to say,' Kendall retorted, 'you're the stud of the school.'

'It can't be that hard,' Carlos added. 'She is your best friend… who's a girl 'cause obviously we're your best friends… right?'

Kendall shrugged. He was stressing about his best friend, Bridget, who was so beautiful that he couldn't handle just being friends with her. They had been best friends since Year 3 (A/N I think it's third grade in America) and he'd had a crush on her ever since. He loved the way her dirty blonde hair – almost exactly the same colour as his – tumbled past her shoulders in a sort of sea-like wave. He loved the way her sapphire orbs sparkled and dazzled when she was excited. All in all, she was just plain perfect.

The thing was Kendall couldn't ask her out. First of all; everyone said that she was way out of his league and second; he wanted to be as sweet and unique as possible but he didn't know how. How was he supposed to show her that he was different to any other guy who asked her out? Of course, Bridget knew how different Kendall was – they had been best friends since they were seven years old; eight years.

'Why don't you sing her a song?' Logan suggested. Logan was bound to suggest something like that. After all, he was the smart one.

'That's a great idea, but I don't have a song to sing to her,' sighed Kendall.

'Yeah you do, you write songs all the time,' Carlos insisted.

'Those are mostly break-up songs. You know, from when Abby broke up with me?'

'Then write a love song for her, duh, dude,' James said.

So Kendall did that. He started as soon as he got home. First of all, he contemplated about the music. He played guitar, so he put a few notes together and, when they fit, he came up with a verse. It wasn't too hard, considering how much Kendall was in love with this girl. The lyrics came and flowed out of him like a waterfall, and soon the song was done.

It was Saturday the next day, so Kendall went round Bridget's house. He climbed the tree that led to where her balcony was, clutching his guitar as he grabbed each branch with his free hand. When he made it onto her balcony, he noticed Bridget sitting on her bed with her head buried in a book. He tapped on her doors and her head shot up. She hurried over and greeted Kendall with a smile.

'I wrote you a song,' Kendall blurted out.

'What?' Bridget asked, shocked.

Kendall pulled out his guitar, strumming the strings in the tune to his new song and began to sing.

'_Still got that same look that sets me off._

_Guess there's just something about you._

_I got these feelings can't let 'em show_

_'Cause I wouldn't let you go._

_I shouldn't have let you go._

_You asked me for closure before and girl I told you it's over, it's over,_

_It's not over._

_So here we go again._

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again._

_For the first time and I know that it feels right._

_I think I'm falling in love all over again._

_Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_To the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_To the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_To the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side.'_

As he continued the song, Bridget beamed and listened carefully to the sultry sound of her best friend's voice. When the song was over, she hugged him hard and thanked him.

'Um, do you want to… go out maybe sometime?' she said. 'Like… not just as friends?'

Kendall gaped. She had just asked him out! He nodded frantically. She kissed him on his cheek and laughed her amazing laugh. Kendall couldn't wait to tell James, Carlos and Logan.

1 YEAR LATER

'Dogs, we need a love song! Now, have you written anything at any stage in your life? We are seriously desperate,' Gustavo boomed.

'I wrote a song about a year ago... for my friend. It's called All Over Again,' Kendall said.

'Show it to me tomorrow, dog. We'll see.'

**The ending went kind of quick… oh well. I hope you guys liked it! Especially the little prologue at the end haha. Well, see you next time ****J**

**Love,**

**Sloth**


	7. AN

**Hey guys, I'm taking a bit of a break from fanfiction so I can get ready for my holiday. However, don't let this stop you from sending in requests; I'll still see them. Thanks, bye! See ya'll later.**

**from**

**Sloth :)**


	8. Prompt from animalover48

**Hey guys, it's me again. HOW IS YA? I'm excited because I'm UPDATING. YAY. This is just a little one shot to fit in for your guys before I go on my break. You never know, I might do a few more just to treat you guys. So, I'm listening to my new CD whilst writing this! Now 85. It might just be available in the UK, I don't know. I can't believe all of you are prompting me and reading my story! It's amazing. Two people are being extra-extra nice to me – special thanks to ArmyLilSis and Mnbvcxz-xx who have been so so kind about my writing. ArmyLilSis, because you were shown as a guest, I couldn't PM you back so I'll just leave it here. Thanks so much and it means a whole lot that you like my writing **

**This prompt is from Animalover48 saying: Can you do one of Logan getting bullied and Carlos comes and rescues him, because I see so many fanfictions about Carlos getting bullied and one of his friends always saves him, so I thought about a little change. Thanks **

**Aww, poor little Logie. Okay, let's go!**

* * *

Logan rubbed the concealer over his black and blues, in hope that it would make them disappear. It wasn't such a good idea, as the first time he tried this, the stuff irritated his skin. He didn't care though; he couldn't let anyone see how he couldn't stand up for himself. Of course, it wasn't _his_ concealer. He wasn't that kind of boy – it was his mum's. She didn't know about it and he felt bad lying to his own mother but it didn't matter. She wasn't around much anyway.

Logan was dreading school. It was Thursday morning. He skipped breakfast and quickly headed out of the door, praying he wouldn't get caught by the local bullies. He survived through school. He didn't like school at all. It wasn't the lessons or the teachers – it was the other kids. They seemed to hate him because he knew the answer to a Science question the teacher asked or he knew how to solve a math problem. Despite being as smart as he was, he couldn't understand why the other students despised him.

It was the end of school when Logan had a run-in with the biggest bully of them all, Jack Carter. Jack was always the one who left the _huge_ bruises. Maybe it was his beefy hands that had to be the size of an average basketball. Jack teased him with cruel names and insults before dragging Logan to the other side of the school. That was his special beating spot. Over the years, he'd beaten up at least one hundred poor kids. Then again, he was held back so much that even his dumb friends moved on without him. But now, Logan was his main target. And he was going to get it.

Carlos was the biggest daredevil anyone could know. He would take up any dare, whether it was bungee jumping or just eating a sandwich with bizarre, mixed fillings. On this particular day, he'd brought in his rollerblades to school. His friends had dared him to rollerblade around the whole school and see how fast he could be. Of course, he agreed and was halfway round the school when he spotted Jack Carter beating up a kid just a bit taller than he was. He rolled towards the bully, tapping him on the shoulder before his fist collided with Jack's face. The beaten boy looked up at Carlos in shock. Jack had fallen to the floor whilst cradling his bleeding nose. Carlos took the boy's hand and ran all the way back to his home, having taken his rollerblades off.

The boy, whose name as we already know was Logan, was extremely socially awkward and shy with Carlos, as if he would suddenly snap and send him flying out of the window. He couldn't comprehend why Carlos helped him. No one ever helped him. They saw but then just went about their business. Logan didn't care. This was the one thing he understood about people – why they didn't want to help him.

So, obviously, he was ultimately cautious as Carlos was cleaning him up. He tried not to cry out in pain as Carlos dabbed at the bleeding cuts, because he would seem weak. He knew he was already seen as weak, but he didn't want to make it worse.

Carlos watched as the boy winced slightly, and loosened his touch. When he was finished, Logan stood up quickly and slung his backpack over his shoulder again.

'You okay now, dude?' Carlos asked, with general concern.

Logan gave a slight nod and mumbled, 'Thanks,' while edging closer to the door.

'Does that happen every day?' Carlos questioned, making Logan stop in his tracks. He nodded and bit his lip. 'It won't anymore. You can hang around with me.'

Logan's eyes widened. He was never invited to hang with anyone, especially someone popular like Carlos and his friends.

'Logan Mitchell, you are my new best friend,' Carlos beamed and he held his hand up for a high-five. Logan smiled, and high-fived him back.

* * *

**The ending was a bit cheesy. Hmm. Well, I hope you guys liked this one! I feel bad to say it, but I like torturing my little Logie Bear.**

**Oh yeah, and I need to say something. If you guys could put a bit more detail in requests, just so I know exactly what you want. I've had to PM a few people just to make sure so it would be really helpful for me. Thanks**

**Sloth xoxo**


	9. Prompt from Stephanie (guest)

**HEY GUYS! Aren't you lucky? I updated again. I also got my friends obsessed with the Janoskians cuz that's just HOW I ROLLLLLL. If you haven't heard of the Janoskians, YouTube them. They are hilarious!**

**Okay, so anyway, I don't actually have an author's note for the start of this one-shot… that's weird, huh?**

**This prompt is from a guest who goes by the name Stephanie who said: Could you do a Logan and Kendall hurt/comfort where Jo breaks Kendall's heart and Logan is there to comfort him.**

**YAY I like torturing my characters. Mwahaha. I'm joking. Let's just get on with the story.**

* * *

Kendall was so excited to be surprising his girlfriend, Jo, down at the pool. They rarely saw each other due to how many rehearsals and auditions she had going on. It wasn't easy for them both to plan any kind of date, but Jo had this day off, so Kendall would surprise her by having a picnic at the Palm Woods Park. He'd spotted her by the poolside from his apartment.

As soon as Kendall reached the pool, he was shocked to see what he found. Jett Stetson in front of him… _kissing_ his girlfriend. _Kissing her_. And, worst of all, she was kissing back! Kendall cleared his throat loudly in order to get them to hear him. He tapped his foot impatiently as they pulled away from each other, both realizing Kendall immediately. Jett's jaw dropped open and Jo looked horrified.

'Kendall!' she cried. 'What-what are you doing here?'

Kendall balled his fists in anger, dropping the wicker picnic basket he had previously been clutching. 'I was _about_ to ask you to a picnic, but I guess you're busy with your new boyfriend!' he fumed.

'Uh… um… we were rehearsing a scene! For our movie…'

'We were?' Jett said, equally confused as Kendall was.

Jo winked at him and rolled her hands as if to say "just go with it". Kendall stormed away from them, eyes glassy with tears, straight up to his apartment. Logan was there, slumped on the couch with his head buried in a novel. Of course only Logan was there; Carlos had dragged James to the nearby carnival that was going on, leaving Kendall for his date with Jo – well, not anymore – and Logan to read the book that he had recently got engrossed in. Kendall didn't mind but now he desperately wished all of his friends were with him.

Logan looked up at him with concern etched on his face. 'I thought you were on a date with Jo,' he said.

'She-I-I found her… kissing Jett Stetson,' Kendall muttered, stumbling over his words.

Logan stopped dead in his tracks and sighed, 'I'm sorry, man.'

Kendall collapsed onto the couch, starting to sob. Logan felt extremely awkward; he never knew what to do in these situations. He was never a social butterfly anyway, so he rubbed Kendall's back awkwardly.

'Dude, just hug me already,' Kendall said.

So they did.

'Jo's not worth it. I always knew she would end up stabbing you in the back – no offence,' Logan admitted.

'None taken.'

'But you have us. And Katie and your mum. Girlfriends are a waste of space.'

'What about Camille?'

'I don't even know if we're still going out. Does a slap mean we've broken up or back together?'

Kendall laughed, finally feeling a lot better. Sure, he was still upset aver the next few days but he was able to get over it easily with the help of his best friends. They played and watched hockey and they pulled pranks on Mr Bitters until Kendall was out of his depressed state. It was lucky he had his friends, or he would have been grieving about Jo for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Just realized how much I SUCK at endings… Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm going on holiday in two days! AHHHH so excited. Remember to… um… keep getting up at noon because it's the holidays! Maybe not for people in Australia. Isn't it winter there? Who cares… **

**I won't see you until maybe next week and aw, I'll miss writing for you guys. I'll bring a list of all of your requests and I'll try and get a few done over my holidays, but I obviously won't be able to do the ones you send in after Wednesday. So make sure to send them to me before Wednesday and I'll try to get them done ASAP.**

**Thanks a billion for reviewing and reading and… maybe even favouriting and following and I'll see you guys next week. Maybe tomorrow if you're lucky.**

**From**

**Sloth xoxo**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I'm back from holidayyyyyy. It was fun but now I'm back in rainy England :(. So I wasn't able to get any one shots done during my holiday as I was really busy for the entire week. Don't worry I'm still planning some and writing them up and I'll hopefully have one up maybe tomorrow :)**

**thanks,**

**Sloth xoxo**

**P.S. I want to start writing a proper story, but I'm not sure what to write about. Can you guys give me any ideas? You can leave them with a one shot request if you like and I'll consider all of the ideas you send in. THANKS GUYSSSS xx**


	11. Prompt from Anonymous Skrtle

**Hey my sloth friends! Did you miss me? Are you glad I'm updating? I had a pretty eventful holiday - I creamed my brother at games of pool and ping-pong but lost badly in a game of adventure mini-golf because I kept on whacking the ball out of bounds.**  
**So anyway, this prompt is from one of my favourite authors on FF, Anonymous Skrtle who asked simply for a piece of Carlos angst. I'm really sorry if it's not good, it's just I haven't read many stories about Carlos, especially not ones with angst. Just be gkad that I didn't try and make you go all sympathetic with me by saying that I have serious jet lag from the plane journey.**

* * *

Unable to believe what he was reading, Carlos scrolled further through Twitter. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong. Why did all of these people hate him? Someone had even set up a Twitter account in favour of all of the Carlos haters. He hadn't bothered with hate earlier on in his career. He'd usually brush it off of his shoulder and say to himself that they were just jealous. It was when people he didn't even know would come straight up to his face and tell him he was scum that he started to take it seriously. He stopped eating, he stopped drinking, he stopped being his usual hyper self. He even stopped pullikng his trusty helmet onto his head, a sign that he was extra depressed.  
His best friends didn't notice, but who would when your boss gives your four gruelling hours of harmonies, four more hours of dance routines and three hours and fifty minutes of recording. The other ten minutes were spent being lectured on what they had done wrong. The guys hated it, even if it did make them famous. James was the one who really, really wanted to be a singer and he had been mortified when he was turned down by Gustavo. Kendall was accepted though, but he wasn't going to go forward with it without his best friends. So they were flown from small Minnesota to grade-A Los Angeles to become stars. Carlos was extremely excited at first, but was starting to regret making the large decision when they got further into the contract. Some of the hate wasn't even about his singing; people discriminated his race and tormented him about being fat. The truth was, Carlos wasn't at all overweight. Haters would go to extreme limits to make people unhappy, and that was certainly what they were doing to Carlos. He didn't look in the mirror and see the happy person he saw before it all started. He saw a fat, ugly and worthless Latino who couldn't sing a lick. And it was killing him.  
Carlos had read about people who cut, and he didn't like it. But when you were tied down to nothing else, it was pretty tempting. He was sitting in the bathroom with the razor blade glaring at him menacingly. Carlos couldn't tear his eyes away. He knew it was bad, but what else was there? He picked the sharp object up cautiously, as if it would pounce on him and attack his face before he made his decision. He lowered it down to his wrist - his thin, thin wrist - and began to drag it through the skin. He wasn't going to lie; it felt quite good. It stung for a second at first, but it was rather relieving when he stopped to think about it. And he carried on each evening, sneaking off into the bathroom while his friends had passed out from exhaustion in their rooms. He didn't dare tell them. Otherwise, Kendall would start a giant feud with the haters - which wouldn't be good for their career at all - and Logan would give him a huge lecture about how bad it was and just make him feel worse.  
It wasn't until Carlos began distancing himself from absolutely everyone and not saying a word that the guys noticed. Logan was the first to realize, and he turned to Kendall immediately. Kendall always knew what to do in those kind of situations. He watched Carlos like a hawk for the entire evening with great suspicion in his emerald eyes. He eyed Carlos as he absent-mindedly trudged into the bathroom and locked the door. Kendall bent down so he was flat on his stomach and he watched through the crack of the door right at the bottom. Nothing happened for a while, but soon enough, drops of crimson blood could be seen cascading down Carlos' arm and dropping onto the white tiled floor. Kendall shot to his feet, hurried to Katie's room, picked up one of her butterfly hair clips and hurried back to the door. He was able to pick the lock easily and the door swung open, revealing Carlos huddled in a ball next to the sink. Kendall knelt next to him and called the other boys in. They gasped in horror when they arrived, but fell into a four-way hug. They mumbled comforting things into Carlos' ear. Nothing much else.  
And Carlos stopped. He ignored the hate. He was happy again, with his three best friends by his side wherever he went.

* * *

**Such a cheesy ending again! Ah well, that was pretty weird to write to be honest. POOR CARLOS :(. But seriously, if you do hate a celebrity, don't go wasting your time by tweeting them and telling them how worthless they are. Why don't you just go and look at someone or something you like? I'm not a fan of Justin Bieber but you don't see me going and commenting on every single YouTube video he has and discriminating his work. It's good what he's doing, he's making his fans happy. I just don't really like him so don't kill me, please!**  
**I hope you liked it, guys, and I'll see you next update.**  
**Sloth xoxo**  
**P.S. I have decided on my full story plot! I'm sorry to say that it wasn't any of the ones you guys suggested, but I think you will like what I have planned out. Thanks to ArmyLilSis for being a regular reader and commenting on what my story could be about, and verry berry 33 for suggesting as well xx**


	12. Prompt from Mnbvcxz-xx

**Hey my sloth friends! How are ya? Good? That's awesome… unless you said "horrible". Oh well. Here I am for another update! By the way, who's heard We Own the Night by The Wanted? If you have, isn't it AMAZING?! If you haven't, GO SEARCH IT RIGHT NOW AND LOVE IT.**

**Okay, this prompt is from the lovely Mnbvcxz-xx who said: I like your one shots, all of them are amazing! Can you make a one shot about Carlos and his childhood friend Lilian (brunette hair, dark brown eyes)? They met again after 10 years being apart, she just moved to Palmwood to be a singer. She's a cheerful, bubbly and energetic girl. Carlos didn't realize he likes her until James asked her out. Carlos tries to ruin their date and win her heart.**

**I saw that she did ask another author to do this story for her and they did, but I am still going to go through with it as it will definitely be different. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lilian, The Three Dolphins or Big Time Rush – yes, the Three Dolphins is a real thing haha**

* * *

Carlos tapped his foot impatiently with his arms folded, biting his lip anxiously. He was currently standing outside of the famous Palm Woods. Being the hyperactive character he was unable to keep still – it was a mix of ecstasy and nervousness. He wasn't used to being nervous. Everyone knew Carlos Garcia as the daredevil of the boy band Big Time Rush. Some people thought it was daring just to get up on stage and sing, let alone play violent games of hockey and roll down the tallest hills in shopping carts. But today, he was nervous.

You must be wondering exactly why Carlos was nervous. His childhood friend from infant school who he hadn't seen in ten years was moving to the Palm Woods to become a singer, just like him. Her name was Lilian and the both of them were very much alike – both bouncy and bubbly with a great passion for adventure. Carlos had gotten a sudden text from her out of the blue, stating that she was to move to the Palm Woods. He was surprised, but he was also extremely excited. He could only vaguely remember her from when she was six years old – brown hair tied into pigtails and huge childlike brown eyes that seemed to make her seem a lot younger. Obviously Carlos wasn't expecting her to look exactly like this when she arrived, but he certainly didn't expect what he saw when she stepped out of the cab.

Her hair was long, down to her waist, flowing angelically in the slow breeze. Her eyes seemed smaller now; not as large as they were but they were a beautiful chocolaty colour with the same adventurous glint. She wore much more mature clothes – a lacy shirt and short skirt with little pretty pink pumps with a heel that clicked at every step she took.

'Carlos? Is that you?' were her first words as she stepped out of the cab.

'Uh, I was going to ask the same thing!' Carlos stumbled across his words. 'Well, I mean, like, to ask if you were actually, um, Lily, not Carlos, obviously, 'cause that's me… hi!'

'You haven't changed at all! You still have your helmet, I see,' Lilian said. 'And now, I go by Lilian. It's much more professional.'

'Uh, yeah, Lilian. And you… wow, you've changed,' breathed Carlos.

'I guess,' Lilian said, looking down at herself.

Carlos led Lilian inside to get checked in and he introduced her to everyone he knew. Camille just so happened to be practising for another audition, so Lilian caught her weird side instead of the fun, lovable side of Camille that everyone knew. Jett started flirting immediately, so Carlos pulled her away before she could agree on a date. Lastly, he introduced her to Kendall, James and Logan. Everything was going swimmingly until James began flirting with Lilian. Carlos felt jealously rising up in his stomach like bile. Lilian was _his _friend, not James'. She had come all this way to see Carlos, and become a singer, not do anything else, especially not start dating his long-time best friend.

Lilian was giggling and fluttering her eyelashes at James, causing Carlos to clench his fists and offer to show her to her room through gritted teeth. Lilian obliged, waving a flirtatious goodbye to James and skipping behind Carlos with her suitcase trailing merrily behind her.

'Your friends are cute,' she beamed to Carlos.

He nodded; wincing like it was painful to his head. Of course, he didn't actually agree with her but he wasn't planning to lose his friend on the first day she was in L.A.

As the day dragged on by, Carlos seemed to forget about James flirting with Lilian and they all got on like a house on fire. It wasn't until the next day that things got a bit out of hand. James had decided to ask Lilian out on a date, much to Carlos' annoyance. Obviously, she said yes and the date was set that night at the closest restaurant, The Three Dolphins.

Carlos was getting jealous, even though he hated to admit it. He was never one to get angry over someone, but he wasn't going to stand for this. His friend was being stolen away by his other friend! Who wouldn't get annoyed?

So Carlos hatched a plan to ruin James and Lilian's date. He followed them discreetly as they both walked hand-in-hand to the restaurant, hiding behind bushes and trees when necessary. He hurried into the restaurant and scurried into the men's room to change into his waiter outfit. Yes, Carlos was actually going to pretend to be a waiter. He stuck on a false goatee and big bushy eyebrows.

He snuck into the kitchens where he grabbed a few menus. He rushed over to where James and Lilian were sat.

'Good evening, would you like some menus?' Carlos said in his best Italian accent.

'Uh, yeah, please,' James said.

The two didn't take long to order and Carlos spent his time over the cooking pot, adding in gruesome ingredients to give to Lilian, and blame James. He felt bad for stitching his friend up, but it had to be done.

He was grinning in triumph when Lilian practically spat out her meal all over James.

'This is disgusting!' she squealed.

Carlos shrugged. 'Maybe your boyfriend put something in it while you weren't looking.'

Lilian glared at James in horror. James looked at Carlos in disbelief. He slammed down his cutlery and hissed through gritted teeth, 'Carlos!'

'Wait, what?' Lilian questioned.

'That's Carlos,' said James angrily.

Carlos smiled sheepishly and pulled off his fake goatee.

'Why are you here?' Lilian sighed.

'I-I didn't want you dating James…'

'Why?' James yelled, outraged and earning a few odd looks.

'Because she's my friend,' Carlos replied. 'I'm sorry, guys.' He pulled out his famous puppy-eyed face.

'That's sweet, Carlos, but you could've just said. I mean, we're still awesome friends,' Lilian said.

Carlos smiled broadly as Lilian hugged him, and James joined in too.

'Hey, you don't work here!' shouted an unfamiliar voice.

'See ya!' Carlos squeaked, running as fast as he could out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Lol, weird ending!**

**And I just realized how much of a geek I am. I'm set to see four films this summer! Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters, Grown Ups 2, The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones and One Direction: This Is Us. I'M SO EXCITED THOUGH! By the way, if you're wondering, the Three Dolphins is a café in Majorca lol! Also, I might not be updating as regularly as I have been as I'm really busy so expect a new chapter maybe about every 2-3 days?**

**Thanks so much for reading, R&R,**

**Sloth xoxo**


	13. Author's Note again sorry!

**Hey my sloth friends :). The reason I haven't been updating in a while is because I've been extremely busy, getting school stuff ready and all that. I went to see The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones yesterday. If you haven't already seen it, I seriously recommend it, it's really amazing! This story is going on hiatus just for the weekend as I'm going camping. I'll be back and updating after that! Anyway, thanks so much for all of you guys who are reviewing and reading my one-shots and I promise that I'm working on my full story as I'm writing this :).**

**THANKS A BUNCH GUYS :)**

**Sloth xoxo**


	14. Prompt from Mensis Eclipse

**Hey guys I'm back from camping :D. I've got a bottle of Ribena, Big Time Rush music is playing and I'm ready to go!**

**I haven't got much to tell you so I'll just get on with the prompt. This one is from Mensis Eclipse – the amazing writer of Gunpoint! Go and read it! – who said: Great story really fun! How about one where Carlos plays a sinister payback prank on Logan?**

**Not much to work with but I've got an idea. Thanks for prompting and I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

Saying that Logan was scared of snakes was an understatement. He was absolutely _terrified_ of them and his friends knew this all too well. The first time they found out, it was a normal day at the pet store. The guys were in third grade and they had only just met Logan a few days ago, so they decided to show him around the area. When they walked into the pet store, all Logan could see was snakes. Everywhere there were snakes. Squished between each hamster cage and fish bowl was the menacing glass case that contained the slithering scaled reptile. The guys noticed him slowly backing out of the door with his face scrunched up in fear and ran toward him, asking him what was wrong. That was the day they found out that their best friend had a fear of snakes.

And they used it on him ever since, especially when they were annoyed with him. The boys had used a snake cuddly toy countless times just to make him jump.

But on this day, Carlos was especially annoyed with Logan. Earlier on, Logan had mocked Carlos' helmet for the fourth time in a row. This may not seem worth getting angry about, but Carlos took his helmet very seriously and the helmet did not seem to appreciate the criticism. Carlos vowed to himself that he was going to get Logan back, for the sake of his helmet. And what better to use than Logan's fear of snakes?

That day, Carlos merrily walked to the pet store and eyed the snakes. He took a while contemplating about which was the scariest. The reptiles varied from tiny corn snakes to huge thick evil-eyed ones that could have been the Basilisk in Harry Potter with a few sizing effects. So, obviously, he went for a huge one. He paid for it and brought it home in a special glass case. He walked through the door in pride, only to sit right next to Logan and place his new pet by his side. Logan looked up at Carlos, looked down again and jumped. He scurried off of the sofa, pointing a shaking hand at the snake.

'Wha-What is that?'

'What does it look like?' Carlos said simply.

'Carlos, you know I hate snakes!' Logan squeaked.

'Do I? I don't think I do…' Carlos said with his hand on his chin in mock thought.

Logan ran into his and Kendall's shared room and locked the door, leaving Carlos with an accomplished smirk on his face. He took the snake and left it outside of Logan's bedroom door. He made the snake have regular encounters with Logan daily and that caused Logan to have endless paranoia.

Carlos was having extreme fun until Kendall approached him one day with a serious look on his face.

'Yes Kendall?' Carlos said happily.

'Dude, what's with the snake?' Kendall said.

'You mean Steve?'

'Uh, yeah, whatever. You're scaring Logan out of his mind!'

'He mocked my helmet!'

'That doesn't mean you use his biggest fear to scar him for life!'

Carlos shrugged. 'He doesn't seem that bad to me.'

'He doesn't sleep at night, Carlos!' Kendall yelled. 'You could've at least used the toy snake we usually do.'

Carlos thought for a bit. Then he nodded. 'Fine, I'll get rid of Steve.'

And he did. But that didn't stop him terrorizing his best friend with the cuddly snake they had kept from when they were six years old. He hid it in Logan's bed one night and waited and waited until he heard the shriek. Logan came running out of his room while Carlos was in stitches.

'I hate you!' Logan shouted, and he stormed out of the apartment.

'Dude, you seriously messed up,' James sighed.

'Kendall told me to use the toy snake!'

'You shouldn't have! Don't you think Logan's been through enough this past week?' James said, walking back into his bedroom.

That made Carlos think. He finally realised how much he'd put Logan through, and felt really bad. The next day, he found Logan in the lobby, avoiding Carlos as much as he could. Carlos ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

'Sorry, man! I took it too far, didn't I?' he apologised.

'You think?' Logan said, but he laughed and hugged Carlos back.

* * *

**Yayyy that was pretty bad. Just sayin. I hope you guys liked it! Now I'm going to wallow in pity because I haven't watched Adventure Time or Regular Show over the weekend and I'm currently dying sooo**

**Sloth xoxo**


	15. Author's Note - this time it's different

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating but I've literally been the busiest person on the planet recently. I went to see the 1D movie the other day - it was AMAZAYN - but that was like the only free day I've had. I've been really busy getting ready for school and having family days so I haven't had the time to update.**

**BUT I'm going to update later today. The X Factor is starting in ten minutes so I'm probably going to post a one-shot after that, in about two hours. I hope you guys can wait! Maybe for some Americans, it's night time so you'll have two new chapters when you wake up...**

**SO YEAH. I promise I will update in around two hours after the X Factor has finished and after I have added two more things to my birthday list :D**

**See you in around two hours!**

**Sloth xoxo**


	16. Prompt from I'm a guest (guest, obvs)

**Hey guys, it's meeeeeee. Yayyy. How are yous? GAHHH I has something to tell you. It's not all that bad, but it could affect you deeply… school starts NEXT WEEK! Yes, next week. Next Wednesday I think… But that means I won't be able to update as often as I have been. I'm fairly sure that this applies to the other authors on FF so don't get all moody with me!**

**So yeah, the X Factor was awesome… you get to see how untalented your country really is so that's cool… let's just get on with it :D.**

**Anyway, this prompt is from a guest who went by the name of I'm a guest: I love reading your one shots! Can you do one with a friend (who's a girl) gets jealous over Kendall's new crush, yet he's too oblivious to see it?**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mackenzie and Hailey – I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters**

**HERE WE GOOOOO**

* * *

Mackenzie was a dancer. She wasn't your average, teenage girl who just so happened to take an interest in the popular subject. She worked on her dancing full-time, in hopes of becoming a famous, professional dancer. So she moved out to L.A. to show off her skills to the talent scouts. Arriving at the ever famous Palm Woods, Mackenzie noticed that there were hardly any other dancers, but a _lot_ of cute boys. Four boys happened to catch her attention, though. They were slumped on the couches in the lobby with hockey jerseys on and hockey sticks in their hands with roller skates instead of ice skates and different coloured helmets.

She eyed the blonde-ish one flirtatiously. Mackenzie was a flirt, and it was lucky for her that she was quite pretty. The blonde – who we know as Kendall Knight – caught her eyes and smirked but in a friendly way. In the way Mackenzie saw it, they had practically already met.

Mackenzie got to know the four boys during her stay at the Palm Woods. There was Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan and they were all pretty cool. But Mackenzie couldn't help developing special feelings for Kendall; the blonde happened to be one of the most attractive guys she'd ever seen. She would spend as much time with him as she could in one short day when they weren't rehearsing. Kendall was a great friend, and told Mackenzie all about himself which caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach. She had never had a boyfriend – unless you count the silly ones she had in first grade.

Then, out of absolutely nowhere, a singer moved to the Palm Woods. She was beautiful, with sea-like eyes and dirty blonde hair which was obviously straightened and highlighted, but still looked amazing. She wore girly dresses that just about covered her butt – which made Mackenzie literally gag in disgust* - and tiny ballet pumps and huge sunglasses. Basically, she was every boy's dream, and Mackenzie couldn't help but envy her.

This new girl seemed to make an impact on the boy band staying at the Palm Woods. Mackenzie could see that Kendall was practically drooling at the sight of the girl – Hailey Winters was her name – and she couldn't stand it.

'She's fantastic!' breathed Kendall as Hailey sashayed past him.

'She's not _all that_. I mean, look at her,' Mackenzie scoffed. 'No potential at all.'

Kendall brushed her off. 'You're just jealous.'

Mackenzie hit him of the shoulder and stormed off, the red of angriness rising to her face. In seconds, she was a deep beetroot colour. She stomped right up to her apartment, buried her face in her hands and simply cried.

It wasn't long until she heard a knock at her door. She told the visitor that the door was unlocked, so they could walk straight in. It was Kendall. He sat next to Mackenzie, rubbing her back and mumbling apologies.

'Hailey's a snob anyway. She thought I worked here and asked me for a clean pool towel,' he stated, causing Mackenzie to laugh. 'I've always really liked you… I've just been a bit shy to say it.'

This part shocked Mackenzie. She looked up at Kendall and saw that he genuinely meant it.

'I, uh, like you too,' Mackenzie whispered.

Kendall leaned in. Mackenzie followed suit, and they locked lips. It was magical. Mackenzie felt the butterflies again and they stayed for a long time.

* * *

**Eh, it was okay. Could've been better. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews and thanks a billion for reading my stories :)**

**Sloth xoxo**


	17. Author's Note again please understand :)

**Hey guys, it's meeeeeee again. I know you're wondering where I've been, but school just started and I've already got three pieces of homework. I mean really. ANYWAY my next prompt is a bit complicated so I thought I'd just let you know quickly that I'm working on it and it will hopefully either be up by tonight or tomorrow. Either way, I'll try and get it done ASAP.**

**Thanks,**

**Sloth xoxo**


	18. Author's Note - last one

Hey guys. I know i haven't been on in ages and I don't want to make excuses but school has made a bigger impact than I thought it would. They've increased the ammount of homework we get each night and I just can't really stay on top of it all. To make things easier, I've decided to stop doing my requests to focus on schoolwork and my proper stories. I am so so so so sorry if I didn't get to write your request.

Thanks for understanding

-Sloth xoxo


End file.
